


Harry Potter and the New Students.

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Homestuck
Genre: F/M, Gen, More characters to be added., Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-05
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A group of strange, new students show up at Hogwarts 6th year.  Half of them are Americans, the other half are half-breeds. See how the year goes with this new group of students.</p><p>
  <strong>{Editors note: This is an AU. In this one Cedric didn't die, Dumbledore has yet to find the ring, Snape is still potions master, and Mad-eye came back to teach this year. Its going to be a wild ride for everyone ;-) }</strong>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. <strong>Chapter 1: The Announcement.</strong>

At breakfast, 5 weeks into the 6th year he was at Hogwarts, Harry was enjoying a very good breakfast. Hermione and Ron were arguing over something trivial, when the headmaster cleared his throat.

"Students, I have an announcement to make before classes start. On Monday, a new group of students will begin classes here. 8 of them are from America, the other 8 are not... entirely human."

Dumbledore pauses fora moment waiting for the students to quiet down at the news.

"The other 8 are half-trolls, but before you jump to the wrong conclusion, they are entirely intelligent, and have been approved by the Minintrry of Magic to learn here. I expect you all to show up for breakfast that morning for the sorting of these students, and I expect you to make them comfortable and feel at home."

Dumbledore looks through the great hall, his eyes twinkling. "That will be all of the announcements I have for today, please continue to your classes and have a plesant day. Also, I need the house prefects to come to my office at the end of classes today, I need to discuss a few things before the new students arrive."

Hermione leans towards Harry and Ron. "Half-trolls? They must be huge and scary!" she said with a twinge of fear. Harry rests a hand on her shoulder, smiling softly. He whispers softly, "Not all trolls are going to be like the ones in first year, who knows, they might be perfectly friendly." 

They stand and head to classes for the day, planning out their weekend and joking around.

\--------

Snape looks at the headmaster and hisses to him, "You can't seriously be considering letting half-trolls wander around the school, they are bound to be dangerous!" Dumbledore holds up a hand forstalling Snapes further complaints. "I don't have much choice Severus, the new minister said if we didn't, he would close the school'for safety', and we can ill afford to be closed during these times of trouble."


	2. <strong>Chapter 2: The new students.</strong>

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The new students arrive. McGonagal takes them to guest quarters.... Nuff said.

That Sunday, the group of 16 new students arrived late in the night. The humans and the half-trolls chatting as if they have known each other for a long time. 4 of the humans have pale hair and look as if they have never seen the sun, two of which are wearing sunglasses. One of the pairs of glasses is avaitor style, the other is anime styled, these two are wearing skinny jeans and t-shirts with a broken record and a hat respectively. 

The two pale girls are both wearing dresses, One of them has on black lipstick and a violet headband, with a floor length black dress, a purple cepholopod over her chest and a long purple scarf tied at her waist, the other girl is wearing a navy blue skirt and top with black knee boots and belt.

The other 4 humans are some of the nerdiest you have ever seen. The 2 at the front, both a little taller than the others, have a slight tan. The girl is wearing a sparkling set of robes, with a spiral design over her heart, red converse, and a thick pair of coke-bottle glasses. The boy is wearing a pair of forest green khakis, and a black t-shirt with a skull on it. He is also wearing a pair of wand holsters at his belt, with 2 blackwood wands with thestral tail hairs in them. 

The last 2 humans another boy and girl are exchanging cooking tips and chuckling about the kick-me signs they slipped on the 4 pale friends ahead of them. The boy looks more like he should be training for some weight lifting event, he has massive arms, and he decided to dress up in a black suit, with a red shirt, and black tie. His tie-pin looks like slimer form ghostbusters. The girl beside him dressed a little more subdued A plain white t-shirt and a knee length skirt, with white trainers.

The Half-trolls are walking in one big cluster, all of them are wearing black t-shirts with 4 sets of matching symbols. 2 of the females are wearing a dress with theirs, one with a modest wrap dress, the other has high slits up to her hips. They both have on a shade of jade lipstick, but the taller one has multiple piercings and tattoos visible. They share the sign Virgo. 

The second set of girls are both holding on to the shoulders of 2 of the guys, and are wearing red sun glasses. they are both dressed in teal and red. Their outfits both have a Libra symbol on their right shoulder.

The 2 boys in the front are both short-horned, the shorter one has on a black t-shirt and pants with a cancer symbol on the chest, the taller one has on black pants and a candy red sweater, and is talking everyone elses head off. the last 2 in the group are walking side by side and look identical, both wearing a mustard yellow shirt, 3-d glasses and black pants. They both have the Gemini symbol on their chest. 

Professor McGonagal is waiting for them as they step off the Hogsmead platform. "New students this way, we are to take carrages up to the castle and you will be in temporary quarters until morning." 

The humans all nod, as do most of the half-trolls. One of the half-trolls opens his mouth to speak, but gets back-handed by the shorter one beside him. **"KANKRI, DON'T START ALREADY, WE JUST FUCKING GOT HERE!"**

Professor McGonagal clears her throat and looks at the loud half-troll. "Mind your language young man, there are ladies and other children present!"

The half-troll in the red sweater, Kankri covers the others mouth with both hands, "Sorry professor if Karkat has said something that triggers you I will lecture him about it. I know he has a foul mouth, and have been trying to break him of the habit, but he continuously gets pulled back in due to slight anger issues issues. I tend to think that our parental figures are at fault for not correcting him when his first word was a foul one. However I will do my best to keep him and anyone else of us from triggering others as I can. I know that some of us have different triggers, and if you let me know yours...." 

At this, the boy with the aviators on walks over and looks at Kankri "yo Kanks, slow your roll and shut your hole, we've been traveling for almost 40 hours and I want to get to sleep tonight."

Kankri's jaw clicks shut and he nods, "Sorry Dave, you know how I get...." 

\-------------------

They proccede to a set of rooms off the great hall that were set up as a sleeping area, one for the girls,one for the boys and McGonagal bids them good night, telling them she will be there in the morning to wake them for breakfast and sorting, as well as give them their class assignments if they wind up in her house.

The kids and half-trolls fall fast asleep.


End file.
